Dawn of Hope
by Dreams Are Bursting Bubbles
Summary: After Breaking Dawn Jake moves on with Nessie and he leaves La Push behind. Seth stays with Sam and now Leah get the choice whether she stays or she leaves La Push. What way will she choose? How will she go on with her life?


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I am just playing in her world.

(I do not even _want _to own it – it is her world, not mine.)

A/N: So, I hope you like this chapter! Please review and tell me if I should go on with it. What do you think?

Prologue

After Breaking Dawn Jake moves on with Nessie and he leaves La Push behind. Seth stays with Sam and now Leah get the choice whether she stays or she leaves La Push. What way will she choose? How will she go on with her life?

A tall girl was standing at the station. Her long black her fell down on her shoulders, she was really pretty. She had clean-cut features, big green eyes and a milky skin color. Her eyes were nearly closed and she seemed to be falling asleep. She wore just black shorts and a green tank-top. Her backpack was hanging carelessly over her shoulder.

The bus stopped and suddenly she was awake. Her eyes sparkled a little bit, but she did not get on the bus, but went to the woods. She wore no shoes, barefoot she started to run.

-Three hours later-

(Leah's point of view)

"_Hey, Leah! Haven't seen you in a long time", _Jake thought.

"_Yeah. How are you in Canada? Did the Cullens try to kill you?"_

He chuckled_. "No, not yet. But I'm not too sure if they won't try it one time."_

"_It's a good thing you heal so quickly."_

"_You're right. And Leah – I was wondering what you planned to do now?" _He felt uncomfortable. I was feeling uncomfortable, too.

"_I'm not too sure. I think I'll just move to another town and leave La Push behind."_

Jake nodded. _"Seth will be missing you." _And not only Seth.

"_You're right, but he will survive missing his bitchy sister. And maybe I won't survive being around Sam's and Emily's baby." _My voice got a little bitter at this words, I just couldn't help. Jake knew me too well through.

"_You still love him, don't you?" _He was quiet for a second._ "I think I can understand you. Where do you want to go?" _

"_I didn't really think about this yet. What do you think about Virginia?" _A little, quiet town in Virginia? It wouldn't be too bad. I can probably find a job there and enjoy being away from La Push.

"_Virginia wouldn't be too bad at all."_

"_I am just going to say goodbye to Seth and pack my things and leave as quickly as I can." _Seth would not be pleased at all.

"_Okay. If anything happens, you call, okay?"_

"_Yeah, I will. Even if it's just to tell you I'm still alive." _I snorted.

He chuckled slightly; imaging how deadpanned Seth would look when I told him I'm going to leave. He turned serious; everyone from the pack would miss me. But I just couldn't stay when I had the chance to leave it all behind.

"_See ya, Jake." _

"_Bye. Take care, Lee. And try to make friends in Virginia."_

"_I will." _And I meant both things. No one should know about my past when I'm in Virginia. It would just be too difficult … too hard to understand. And nobody would know I am the wolf girl. I smiled; that sounded good.

-Home again-

I closed the door behind me. "Seth? Mom?"

Seth came into the living room. "What's going on?" He surveyed me.

I didn't look at him. "I am … I am going to leave La Push, Seth." He gasped. "When?!"

"Soon. Very soon, to be honest," I admitted, taking a first look to see how he would handle it.

He stared at me. "When did you decide that? Running away is not the solution for your problems! You can't leave!"

"I have to," I stuttered. He shot me a look. My words got stronger and more certain. "I am sorry, but I _have_ to leave. What should I do? I have the choice, and I made my decision." My voice got cold – I couldn't help. He has to understand.

But he didn't. All he did was staring at me. "What about me? I need you here, Lee – I need your help when I have a problem." He looked straight into my eyes, making me feel uncomfortable. He was right: I wanted to leave him alone here with Mom.

"You will be fine here. You are the one who gets things done, and you'll be happy without me. You'll imprint and take care of Mom."

He signed. "Fiiiine. But please come and visit us, okay?" He begged me with his eyes; they were full of hurt and resignation.

"Yeah. I will call you guys", I said, making my way to pack my things in a bag.

Seth looked after me, sighing.

He still leaned against the sofa, when I came back, a full bag over my right shoulder. I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Take care, Seth, okay?" I looked straight into his eyes.

"Yeah, will do", he murmured, avoiding eye contact.

I made my way out of the door, not even looking back. I just wanted to get out of here, wanted to stop hurting the few people I still loved. I got into my truck, put the bag next to me and started the engine. Suddenly I noticed a move in the trees: black fur. Sam stood there and watched me. Watched me go.

I shook my head lightly, trying to concentrate on the roads, as I drove out of La Push. After a few minutes I was on the highway, leaving the familiar looking houses behind. I felt warmth inside of me. I was going to have a new beginning, a new chance to make things better.

_**Please review! Favorite line, favorite part? Do you like it? Should I go on???**_

_**If I don'**__**t receive any reviews, I won't write a second chapter, because I'm not sure if it's good. So review! Please?**_


End file.
